


Kuroko no drabbles

by SmokeyFay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More tags to come as I go, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFay/pseuds/SmokeyFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different drabbles from different knb pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prisoners (AoKaga)

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine/Kagami

"What are you looking at idiot" Aomine from the top bed he was seated, looked at the redhead who was sitting, leaning on his toes and butt supported on his hells, hands grabbing the hard metal bars and eyes focusing on everything and nothing.

He didn't answer so Aomine continued "You know even if you stare twice as hard those bars won't open, we're here for good this time". The redhead turned his head to look at Aomine "you're a dick" he said and got up moving to the small sink, splashing some water on his face. Aomine just shrugged and turned another page of his magazine as he moved more comfortably on the bed lying on his side, right hand supporting his head "At least I have my Mayu-chan" he said smiling deviously at the picture of the beautiful idol with a cute red and green bikini.

"Once your sentence is decided you'll have nothing" the redhead told him and Aomine didn't even looked at him as he shot back "Bakagami there's no way out, it was nice while it lasted but now we're caught, better relax and enjoy your remaining time".

Kagami stared at his reflection in the mirror and grabbed the edges of the sink, knuckles turning white, "I broke us out of prison before, I'll do it again" he muttered and Aomine shrugged and turned another page "man accept it we're here for good, this is the safest fucking prison in existence, it can reach the Alcatraz level" Kagami turned to look at Aomine, leaning on the sink hands on both sides of it, a sly half smile splattered on his face as he said "Didn't know the great Aomine Daiki chickens out so easily". To that Aomine's ears perked out but tried to remain his coolness, they were here for good, he promised the next time they'll get caught will be the last, no trying to escape, and no amount of Bakagami's shit talk would make him act otherwise, no, he'll stay here and hopefully the judge will be kind enough to let him stay thirty years in and then he'll go lead a new life with the amount of money he has hidden, it's not like they killed anyone anyway.

Unless Kagami's next words, "i wonder how your legend will go down to history, maybe as weak and scardy cat, how everyone will laugh and pass you as no big deal, just a thief", had him jump down from his position in bed, resting his hands over Kagami's and leaning close, his breath ghosting over Kagami's face and nose almost touching, smiling a signature smile "At night we're out of here".


	2. A fairy tale (Riko/Hyuuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love like a fairy tale. That"s what Riko always dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I felt like writing because i feel like Riko needs more love.
> 
> Written from my iPod >

Magic exists in the moments when two people dance around a huge ball room like they are the only ones.

A mask ball, something that was held pretty often in the palace and something that princess Riko hated, she had to associate with people she didn't like and dance to a bunch of potential marriage candidates she couldn't n care less. When the only thing she wanted and dreamed of was to find true love.

She had ask her mother before if she loved get father, "I learned how to love him" was not something she wanted to experience. Her mother always told her stories of beautiful princesses who found true love in the most strange situations, when no hope is left, how the beautiful prince came with his white horse and shining armor and saved the princess from her misery and Riko wondered if there is a prince for her out there. "You'll know when you see him" her mother told her.

_And she did saw him but he was nothing like a prince, he had no shining armor, no white horse and by no means he wore a crown. He had no wealth to shower her with gifts but only a heart full of love to give her and he was by no means nowhere near to be an acceptable candidate for her. He came in rusty old clothes and combed hair, a simple boy wearing glasses and serving in the kitchen. But Riko didn't care for trivial things like those. "Junpei" he introduced himself bowing politely and Riko help she liked the way his name felt in her lips._

An elegant looking young man came to her offering his hand, a gesture asking if she was willing to dance with him. There was an almost full face mask, gold with patches of black here and there on his face. A simple black suit on him that made him easily blend in the colorful and extravagant dresses crowd and by the way he held his hand Riko knew exactly who he was.

They didn't exchange a single world as they dance, bodies moving around to some bittersweet waltz, although this was a celebration for her birthday, it was a song she asked for, a melody that reminded her of her dull and sad life as a princess. They moved around slowly, his hand gripping her waist a little too strong, a little too lovingly, giving off a feeling of possessiveness. His other hand holding lightly hers. Riko wanted to lean in his warmth, her hand on his shoulder itching to touch under his mask.

Once the song turned to a happier waltz she was suddenly taken away by someone else to dance, too fast for any of them to act. Junpei snatched a another girl from the crowed and danced their way to Riko and her partner, he was abnormally tall, maybe one or two heads taller than Junpei himself and a lot more board, he had to admit the guy had a grace in his movements and the way his hands stayed on Riko was like touching a precious porcelain doll. But he knew this was something he had to win so in a change in the song's melody he swiftly changed his partner with Riko. He turned to look at the taller man, head a little bit titled as if challenging him in a silent war.And a silent dance war for Riko started.

They danced around the whole dance floor changing partners in every chance possible, dancing around their feet, and suddenly Riko came to his arms like she flew to his direction, her golden dress spinning around with the wind and his short hair falling to her eyes and with the corner of his eye he could see a dance floor full of beautiful delicate ladies, in colorful dresses that could make every man ogle at their sight but noone was like Riko. To his eyes Riko was shining more than the stars in the night sky. The design of her dress giving away and innocence but at the same time showing of the passing for a girl to a woman she was turning tonight, her creamy slender shoulders showing as the sleeves hung low on his arms, the upper half decorated with golden little flowers a pattern almost going unnoticed, that held tight around her small and think waist. And the colour matching perfect the brow of her eyes and her creamy pale skin.

"You're too defenseless, how do you know is me" he whispered to her ear. She smiled at him, deep red lips forming the most beautiful smile he ever saw " I just know". And as he tried to dance her far from the tall man he noticed how close to the door leading to the kitchen they were. He leaned in, lips near her ear as he whispered "will you escape this golden prison with me?" , and Riko didn't think twice as she answered "yes" she finally reached her hand to removed his mask, greeted by the face she was so in love with, "Junpei.." She looked lovingly at him. And as he took her hand and lead her to the door he spotted the tall guy in the corner giving him a small bow and suddenly everything fell in place.

"Did they escape safely?" The woman in the throne asked the tall man who approached her as her husband walked away to talk to some wealthy and powerful subordinates of his. "Yes your highness" he whispered as he gave a ninety degree bow. "Thank you Teppei, you were the best bodyguard she could have arranged" the woman gave a small smile "Let us dance to this happiness today for tomorrow will come the storm" she said as she offered her hand to be taken by the bodyguard for a celebration dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I screwed up everything.., in any way I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Don't Go (MidoTaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once these words were difficult to be said but now it doesn't matter anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a bit old... took it straight from my tumblr ^^

“Don’t leave me.” Why was it so hard to say those words back then Takao wondered a milion times but he had no answer. 

He just let Midorima walk away that day and even though he knew he’d never see him again he just stood here looking at the shooter’s retreating back. 

They didn’t fight but neither was a mutual decision. Takao can’t even remember the reason after this long. But he sure can’t forget all those times they spent together.

Maybe if he had loved a little more he would have said them when they actually mattered because even if Takao said them over and over again in his room the one person who needed to hear them wasn’t there. 

It had to be years with the same scene replaying in his mind again and again for Takao to think that maybe, maybe if he had actually said “Stay with me” if he had cried half the tears he cried all this time then, Midorima would change his mind, because one thing Takao kept forgetting was that under Midorima’s well composed and stricted facade he was actually a very insecure person with too much pride and a big family name to carry on his shoulders. After all these years Takao came to the conclusion that Midorima just needed something to stop him from walking away, something to tell him that it’ll be okay in the future and even if it wasn’t Takao would be there.

But Takao left the only happiness to slip of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midotaka are my angst kings... idk angst suits them so much~


	4. love (izuki/takao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's kinda old too... taken from my tumblr i thought i might as well post it here too since it's a drabble

The waves crushing on Takao’s feet cool and smooth, a soothing sensation after a hot hectic day.

Izuki standing behind him admiring the site of Takao near the water, sunset as the background. It made a beautiful picture one Izuki wanted to save in his memory together to always remind him how easily was to fall for the other boy.

“Shun-chan, you know I love you, right?” Takao didn’t turn his back to look at Izuki like he was afraid of the answer.

Izuki only smiled even though Takao couldn’t see him. And somehow Takao understood perfectly the unspoken words.

“Here we’re free so we can do whatever we like” Takao’s voice was hopeful and confident before he take some steps into wanted put his hands around his mouth and scream “I LOVE IZUKI SHUN”. Turning away Izuki felt like going blind from Takao’s smile shining more like a thousand suns.

“Say you love me Shun-chan” he sounded so eager and who was Izuki to refuse him.  
“I Love you” he said loud enough but it wasn’t enough for Takao.

“Louder Shun-chan”

“I LOVE YOU” he came Izuki’s voice louder.

“Still not enough Shun-chan”

“I LOVE YOU” by this point his voice could be heard in half the beach

“You don’t even try Shun-chan” whined Takao but he felt such pleasure hearing Izuki screaming he loves him .

“I LOVE TAKAO KAZUNARI” this time he screamed at the top of his lungs an Takao run to him pushing him on the beach, sand getting In their clothes an kissed him deep and full of emotions, trying to pour all his love and longing in this kiss all the frustration of not being able to love Izuki right in every minute of his life because they"ll be judged, because they were not “normal”.

And Izuki took everything Takao tried to give him, savoring every little click of his tongue and every goosbump in Takao’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
